


Love...And Stuff

by Missy



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzco's not jealous at all of Pacha and Chicha's marriage.  Not at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love...And Stuff

They're DOING it again. Ugh!

How many times can two people kiss? They're so lovey-dovey and ick! And whenever they start doing that, it reminds me that I have to choose a bride when I get home! And excuse me if all I remember about those girls were a bunch of 'nice personalities'.

But, y'know...Pacha's lucky to have Chica. She's not just very pretty; she's knows how to keep house. But there's something that goes on between them that's sort of...it's like they really LIKE each other.

It almost makes me want to have a relationship like that.

Psshhwh! Right!


End file.
